


5 Nights at BlackMesa

by PlushMon



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushMon/pseuds/PlushMon
Summary: Gordon Freeman gets a job at the local pizzeria BlackMesa, which has a gang of 3 animatronics called The Science Team.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

BlackMesa Pizza Time Theater and Arcade (BlackMesa for short) opened before Gordon and his son even moved there. 

The theme of the place was that it was a 'secret' organization where 3 scientists made tests which usually backfired. Some locations even had extra characters, another animal scientist named Darnold and a army man named Forzen. This town only had the main 3 though, Coomer who was a bear, Tommy who was a dog, and Bubby who was a lab-rat. They put on shows and interacted with children. This particular location was rumored to be haunted, a nightshift worker had gone missing there a few years back. This haunted theory is usually backed up by kids drawing a 4th character that didnt really exist, and by the fact the animatronic animals always seemed to act a bit more human than they normally should. 

Joshua loved the place though, even if the pizza sucked. The arcade games were always up to date and talking to the robots was fun. The shows always tried to be entertaining for adults too, throwing jokes that would go over kids heads. The place was also educational. So Gordon didnt mind going there every once in awhile, even if the rumors were unnerving. 

The place didn't scare Gordon until the day he found Joshua drawing the rumored 4th character, Joshua's drawing looked exactly what it was said to look like. It was crocodilane, it whore a helmet on its head that shadowed its face, and it was covered in what looked like blood. it was disturbing looking, even in a kids drawing. "Who is this?" Gordon asked picking up the paper, "I dont know his name, but I saw him at BlackMesa! He was with the scientists!" Joshua sounded excited, "do you think hes a new member of the group?" "Maybe," was all Gordon could say about it. He set the paper back down.  
Nobody ever knew what it was called. It never actually interacted with the kids either, only with The Science Team. 

Nothing else really happened that seemed out of the ordinary for awhile. Then something came up and Gordon had to get a new job.  
When visiting the Pizzeria again with Joshua, Gordon noticed a "help wanted" sign on the front door. Maybe he should get a job here, he was sure Joshua would like that.

So he looked into the place, got an interview, and got hired. It went by pretty fast. The bad thing though is that he had to work the night shift for at least the first week working there. It couldn't that bad though, it's not like the place is actually haunted or anything. Right?


	2. Night 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Gordon!

The place looked alot less friendly at night. The robots started off at nothing. Gordon noticed how their eyes actually glow in the dark. It was strange seeing them frozen on the stage. They're always lively and moving around in the day, almost like someone was wearing them like a suit. 

He made his way down a long hallway and entered the security office. There was two doors on both sides of the room and strangely large vents on the floor. The doors had big buttons next to them labeled "light" and "close". He pressed the close button and a large metal door came down like the guillotine. He opened it again and looked at the rest of the room. There was a desk with multiple computer monitors on it showing rooms around BlackMesa. One camera looked straight at The Science Team from a side angle. He wondered if anyone tried to steal the team before. 

There was a chair next to the desk, he sat in it and looked through the cameras. The place was a bigger than it seemed. There was multiple rooms for repairs and such. One room full of heads and parts of the team. He eventually changed the camera back to the main stage, he saw a flicker of movement and noticed the team were looking in a different direction. They were in completely different positions actually. They were looking where Gordon saw the movement. 

He decided it was just a bug or something, and the robots were just programmed to look out for movement at night. He looked away from the screens and noticed a note next to the keyboard. Directions for the night, Gordon guessed. He picked it up and read it:

"Hello Gordon!  
Welcome to BlackMesa, the family entertainment center! I'm sure you've been here before and know basic things about our animatronic team. Before I get into that though I should acknowledge the rumors about this place. Yes, a guard did go missing here a few years back but the disappearance isnt linked to us in any way. The 4th character does not exist, kids draw it because someone probably told them about it. Now that that's settled it's time to get into what happens here at night! Your job is pretty easy, watch the cameras for 6 hours and make sure nothing happens. But, it's not just someone breaking in you have to worry about here sadly. Since the 'bots here are a bit advanced turning them off for long periods of time can be damaging, so we had to program a night mode. If they get off the stage it's perfectly normal. Just make sure they dont get into the office and ruin anything. If stuff gets damaged by them it gets taken out of your pay. If they mess with anything out of the office you might have to leave the room to get them to stop, just talking to them should work. That's about it though, have a good night! 

P.S dont keep the doors shut for too long, we have limited power supply at night and the power in the office will go down if you keep the doors shut for too long."

Well, that was alot to take in. At least worring about what the animatronics do makes the job less boring? He sets the paper down and looks back at the monitor. He instantly noticed the bear, Doctor Coomer had left the stage. One of his friends, Bubby seemed to be coming off too. Damn, dont they move enough during the day? 

He went through the cameras and found Coomer hanging out in the arcade area, looking over the games, Bubby followed after him. Gordon sighs and looks back to see if Tommy was still on the stage. He wasn't. Gordon found him heading toward the kitchen. 

He Hope's the robots dont mess with things, thinking about getting close to the 7 foot tall robot animals made him uncomfortable. 

Gordon soon realized the computers have audio, although its faint. He can hear the robots,, talking? To eachother. To Gordon it just sounds like whispers. Gordon also found out the kitchen camera is broken, he just hope's Tommy isnt messing with anything in there. 

A few hours passed and pretty much nothing happened. The team of robots moved around the place, never coming too near the office. Until an hour before Gordon could leave, of course. Gordon heard thumping footsteps in the hall to his right. He jumped up and looked out the door. The bear, Coomer, was walking down the hall towards the office, his eyes illuminating the dark hallway. The animatronic seemed to bounce up in surprise when it saw him. "Hello, Gordon!" The animatronic called down the hall, startling Gordon. "H-hello, Doctor Coomer..?" He replied. Should he be talking to them? "Another day another dollar, amirite? Haha!" The bear opened its mouth in what seemed like an attempt to smile. "Yeah.. that's what we say here at BlackMesa.." Gordon entered the office again and closed the door. He didnt feel like dealing with that any longer. The footsteps still came down the hall until Coomer had made it to the door. The door had a window next to it and Coomer looked through it, staring right at Gordon. "Hello, Gordon!" It repeated. Gordon ignored it, hoping it would just go away.

After about 20 minutes Coomer repeated "Hello Gordon!" Again and started to walk back down the hall. Gordon sighed then opened the door again. The night was going to be over soon. Once coomer got back into the main part of the building again Gordon saw him talking to the rat, Bubby. He heard whispering through the monitor but couldnt make anything out. Coomer looked upset. Gordon felt a bit bad for locking him out but shrugged it off, Coomer was just an animatronic bear built to entertain children. So why was it talking to another robot like that? Also, how did it even know his name? Maybe the animatronics had an employee database in their heads or something? 

Gordon heard a ringing noise and jumped up, only to realize it was finally 6 AM. He checked through the cameras before getting up. Everyone was back where they were supposed to be. He got up and left for the day. Hopefully tomorrow is going to be just as easy.


	3. Night 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passport, please?

Midnight.  
Time to go back to BlackMesa.  
The animatronics were already out of place when Gordon walked in. They didn't pay much attention to him though, thankfully. Though, Bubby did give him a look as he walked to the office. 

They robots did what they did the last night, wander around. Though, throughout the night Gordon started to hear what sounded like,, someone singing? He didnt just hear it in the monitors he also heard ot echoing down the halls. He searched through the cameras, it wasn't coming from the animatronics it seemed. Maybe the stage audio glitched or something. 

About an hour later he heard it again. He quickly checked the cameras again, this time finding orbs glowing blue in the parts and service room. There was no way of telling where they came from though. 

Eventually he found on one of the cameras that Coomer was messing with one of the arcade cabinets, he sighed and got up to stop him before he broke it. He turned to the door to the right but found a silhouette in the dark with two pin points of light where the eyes would presumably be. "Hey, um, can- can I see your passport?" It moved its head into the light of the office, showing itself as the rumored 4th character. "I- what??" Gordon startled and backed up. "Your passport- you uh, can't leave your office without it" its jaw hung open instead of lipsyncing its words. Gordon didn't reply, he just backed up and tried to leave through the other door, but was greeted by the 4th character again "if you dont show me your passport I'm gonna have to follow you" its head tilted. Gordon stared at it a moment, was this just in his head? Did he fall asleep at his desk? "Fine, whatever. I need to go make sure Coomer doesn't break anything" Gordon shrugged and tried to walk by the entity in front of him. He squeezed by and headed out to the arcade area, he glanced behind him seeing the 4th character following him. It looked angry, but maybe that's what it always looked like. It didnt sound mad. 

He made his way to the area where Coomer was at and found all 3 robots standing around messing with the arcade cabinets. "Hey, uh what are you guys doing over here?" Gordon hesitantly walked up to them. The animatronics looked up at him. "Hello Gordon! We're trying to play arcade games!" Coomers head bounced up. The 4th character moved up next to Gordon, making him jump "TOMMMYYYY" the animatronic dog looked over at the entity, he waves nervously "h-hey,"  
"Uh, I was told to make sure you guys didnt break anything" Gordon backed away a bit, Bubby snorted in response "what are you going to do if we do, dipshit? All you got is that flashlight." Gordon didn't reply, this was all too weird. The 4th character still stood next to Gordon, "he doesn't have his passport with him which is pretty suspicious" the character said to the rest of robots. Tommy gasped "you d-didn't bring your passport?" The animatronics started to approach him, making him back up more. "I'm sure Gordon just forgot about it, after all it is his fir- Hello Gordon!" Coomer piped in, "well, i- it seems like everything's fine here.. so I'm going back to my office.." Gordon backed up further. They animatronics looked away from him, Tommg looking disappointed. Gordon sighed and turned around and started to head back to his office, he heard footsteps behind him and found that the 4th character was still behind him. "Dont you want to go hang you with your friends?" Gordon said to it. "Huh- wh- I gotta follow you dude. Gotta make sure that uh, you dont steal anything." Gordon sighed and kept heading to his office. 

He attempted to shut the office door behind him but found the alligator was already in the room, so he opened the door again. "So if you're going to hang out here with me can you at least tell me your name?" Gordon looked over at it. "Its, um, Benrey" Gordon nodded, it was a weird name but whatever. "So are you that guard who went missing?" Benrey seemed surprised at the question "that's personal information, I cant tell you that" he looked away from Gordon. Gordon sighed and mumbled an okay, he looked back at the monitors. 

"So, uh, I've seen you hanging out around here sometimes" Benrey randomly spoke again a few minutes later "yeah, my son likes it here so I take him here every other week." Gordon looked over at him to find Benrey was still looking away "oh." Was all the response he had to say. Gordon looked back at the monitor. The team had given up at trying to play an arcade game it seemed. 

Eventually Gordon got bored of watching The Science Team and looked away from the monitors. He turned around to look at Benrey and found him slumped against the wall like an empty costume. "Um, you okay?" Benrey looked up "yeah, i- I'm just chilling." Gordon didnt like looking at Benrey he decided, he was creepy. "Okay," Gordon looked away, he got his phone out and started to scroll through it. Benrey got up and looked over his shoulder, "what are you doing?" Gordon turned off his phone screen "trying to look at your phone, uh, I gotta make sure you aren't plannin' anything" Benrey replied, moving his head back. Gordon sighed and put his phone away, "If you're bored in here you can just leave you know?" "I gotta watch you, bro. It's my job," Benrey moved away from him "so you ARE the guard who worked here." Benrey doesn't reply. Gordon looks away from him again. 

The room goes quiet again, Gordon goes through his phone again. He eventually looks up and sees Benrey reading the note left for Gordon the last night. He must've forgot to throw it out. Benrey seemed annoyed by the paper. "So, what happened to you? Why are you a.. alligator?" Gordon questioned. "That's personal information, bro." Benrey replies bluntly. "And I'm a crocodile, not a cringe ass alligator" Benrey looked over at Gordon, "okay.." Gordon looked back at the monitors. 

The room went quiet again. It was a few more minutes until 6 when Gordon noticed Benrey was gone from the room. The animatronics were heading back to their stage on the monitors. The ringing went off and it was time to go home.


	4. Night 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A malfunction during the day causes the science team to actually act like they're in a fnaf game.

The third night at work. When Gordon walked in he was already greeted with the sight of the science team missing from the stage. He walked down the hallway into the office, he found a new note taped to the monitor. Gordon picked it up and read it: 

"Hello, Gordon!  
As you may or may not know, during the daytime today there was an accident we refer to as a Resonance Cascade. The animatronics were damaged and the place is going to be closed during the day tomorrow so we can repair them. They may still attempt to move around and we would like you to still keep an eye on them. Thank you, and goodnight."

A Resonance Cascade? What did that imply? Gordon flipped through the cameras and found the 3 Science Team members in the parts and service room, they didnt look like they were damaged so whatever happened must've damaged the electronics inside. He left the monitor on that camera for now. 

After a few minutes of playing on his phone Gordon noticed the animatronics had moved from their spots in the back room. Of course they weren't completely broken. He flipped through the cameras and found them spread out across the pizzeria. They all seemed to be looking straight at the cameras aswell. Gordon didnt think much of it and looked away again.   
"Hey, Feetman, you're going to lose if you keep sitting there doing nothing."   
The voice made Gordon jump, he turned around in his chair and found Benrey in the room with him again, "what?" "You're going to get a game over if they get in here. And they want to get in here." Benrey didn't move when he talked. "What?" Gordon repeated again but Benrey just dissapeared. Gordon looked back at the cameras to find the robots slowly approaching the office. Coomer was coming down the right hall again, Bubby down the left, and Tommy... nowhere to be seen.   
Before he knew it he found Coomer at the door to the right, Gordon quickly slammed it shut. "Hello Go-" "that's a bit rude, shutting a door in someone's face." Gordon turned around to find Bubby coming into the doorway, Gordon closed that one too. He sighed, with both doors closed the limited power supply was sure to run out fast.. 

Gordon started to hear a weird thumping coming from one of the strangely large vents in the room. He shined the flashlight inside and found Tommy climbing through it. He flinched at the bright light "M-Mr. Freeman I'm here to help you!" Gordon turned the flashlight off and decided to take his word for it. The robot dog climbed out of the vent and stood up, he was at least a foot taller than Gordon. "So.. what's going on?" Gordon asked him, "it-the Resonance Cascade messed them up! They think you're an endoskeleton without its costume!" "What are they going to do if they get in here?" Gordon looked out one of the windows by the door and found Coomer staring in, "they're going to stuff you into the HEV suit! It's a spare animatronic suit in the back, if they stuff you in it you might die!" Gordon wasn't sure how to reply to that, "will they leave eventually?" Gordon looked back at Tommy "I dont know, I hope so," was all Tommy replied with.

The two eventually did end up leaving, but it was still a few hours until Gordon could leave. He opened up the doors again and checked the power, 49%. "Tommy, do you know what'll happen if the power runs out?" Gordon turned and looked at the animatronic dog, who was attempting to drink the prop soda he was holding "um, I don't know... I've only seen it go out once, it just went dark. But now since Dr Coomer and Dr Bubby are malfunctioning I think it'll be alot worse than the room just going dark, Mr. Freeman.." Gordon looked away again and sighed. He hoped he had enough power to make it through the rest of the night. 

As Gordon flipped through the cameras he noticed how some cameras seemed to go out at random. Sometimes he would hear the 'singing' on the cameras that were off. "Do you know what that singing noise is, Tommy?" Gordon glanced over at the animatronic "oh! That's the BlackMesa Sweet Voice, Benrey uses it to communicate." "Oh,"  
So Benrey was probably taking out the cameras then, isn't that cheating? 

5 AM.  
Almost over. There was multiple visits from Bubby and Coomer. Tommy failed to reason with them every time. "I'm sure they'll be fixed by tomorrow, Mr. Freeman!" Tommy attempted to assure Gordon, but it was probably assurance for himself. The camera feed started to glitch and crackle, none of the cameras were still up now, "if this was only night 3 what's coming tomorrow?" Gordon wondered to himself.   
Eventually it hit 6, two of the animatronics headed back to the parts and service room. Tommy waved goodbye to Gordon before heading there himself. Gordon sighs and follows Tommy out of the office. 

Night 3 completed.


	5. Night 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon and the gang watch some tapes!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, theres reference to character death and stuff.

Gordon walked up to the doors of the Restaurant, night 4. He entered and found the Animatronics on the stage again, all immediately looking over at Gordon, "Hello Gordon!" Coomer exclaimed, he started to climb off the stage and the others followed. "Don't worry, Mr. Freeman! We're all fixed up now" Tommy assured Gordon as the three walked up to him, Coomer stood in front. Coomer stuck one of his paws inside of his suit, "Hello Go- you won't believe what I found in the back room, Gordon!" The bear holds out multiple video tapes "I found Show Tapes and Training videos in the back room!" Coomer exclaimed excitedly "weren't you just trying to kill me y-" "don't be such a baby, Gordon. You have TVs in your office we can watch these on" Bubby interrupted "we can have a movie night, Mr. Freeman!" Tommy jumped up. "O-okay I guess,, just follow me" Gordon slipped between the robots and started to head to his office, he heard the stomping footsteps of the three behind him, "hey wait, shouldn't Benrey be here too?" Gordon turned and looked at the animatronics "oh, we haven't seen him since last night, I'm kinda worried.." Tommy answered after a pause, "okay, I'm sure everything's fine with him,"

After some fiddling with the monitors Gordon got the first tape working, it was a training tape about the workings of the stage performances. It wasn't too interesting to Gordon, though at least Coomer and Tommy seemed interested. The tape eventually ended and Gordon had to get the next one picked out working, this one was about what to do during night watch. Gordon wondered why he wasn't given the tape and was instead given a note. Once he got it working he sat back down with the animatronics.  
The tape started with a CGI version of the office, it went to explain how the things in the office worked first of all, even explaining how to actually turn up the volume on the camera feed. Then it went into keeping the animatronics out of the office to keep the office safe. Then the feed glitched and sputtered, making Gordon stand up to try and fix it, but was cut off by a new image on the screen. It showed what seemed to be a camera feed of the office. A dude sat in the chair playing on what looked like a PSP. He eventually looked up like he heard a noise, immediately turning off what he was playing with. A silhouette came into view, it was standing in one of the doors. It didnt look like one of the animatronics though, it looked like a person. The guy sitting in the chair seemed to be talking to it, but there was no audio. After a minute or two of what seemed to be back and forth between the silhouette and the guard, the guard got up and followed the silhouette out of the room. The feed glitched again, changing to a feed of the parts and service room, where what seemed to be a more friendly version of Benrey sat on the floor, something dark poured out of the holes in the suit, then the tape ended.   
"Wh- what was that?" Gordon looked at The Science Team who looked just as confused as he did "hello G- maybe we should move on to the next tape and maybe we'll get more answers" Coomer turned to Gordon. Gordon sighed and mumbled something that sounded like "sure" and put another tape in. This time a simple Show Tape of a performance from The Science Team.

The tape begun and showed the usual performance that the 3 put on at least once a day. The scripted back and forth between the three went on until the feed once again glitched, this time quickly fixing itself. But it did it again only a few moments later, engulfing the entire feed in black, text started to pop up in a blue font that almost looked like words on a typewriter, "do you know what it feels like to die? I'm like, 99% sure you don't. You've probably only died in some shitty video game. I bet you play Xbox." The text paused and two white dots appeared in the middle of the screen, resembling eyes. "Anyway, I know what it feels like to die, is a sucks. Then I got stuffed in a shitty fursuit. I shortly found out my cringe spirit was stuck to the thing, so I was never getting out of the arcade." Gordon mumbles something about restaurants, "then the suit was destroyed by the non-gamers who probably knew I was in it, but turns out I still can't leave and the suit is now my shitty furson-" the video awkwardly cut out and turned back into a feed of The Science Team performing, it cut out again and changed to a shot of Benrey crumpled on the floor "fuck- do you know how sucks this is for me?? They tried to cover everything up so nobody will ever know what happened." The animatronic on screen twitched "bro.. I never got to do a bunch of things I was plannin on doin! I got a job at this dumb cringe arcade for babies so I- I could raise money for things I was planning on doing, like uh, Playstation+..." the text on screen paused and the light in Benreys eyes went out "and just y'know... leaving this place. This is no place for a gamer, buhhhh all I needed was a passport, bro!! then all this happened- I had so much planned!! Bro.. I was going to go find G-"   
The tape abruptly ended. 

"I think Benreys disappearance has something to do with these tapes," Gordon eventually spoke after a long silence after the tape ended, "I don't really feel like watching these anymore... I'd rather not think about th-" "nonsense, Gordon! Boper obviously wants us to know these things so we should keep watching! Maybe we can hel- Hello Gordon- help him" Coomer put his paw on Gordon's shoulder. Gordon just shrugged it off and put in the text tape.   
He didn't really feel like he wanted to know these things, but here goes.

The next few tapes provided no answers. They were just normal, like the first one.   
There was only one more tape left, along with one more hour left on the shift. he sighed and put it in. It was supposed to talk about the animatronics AI.

The screen lit up with blue, and showed 3 cartoonish pictures of The Science Teams heads. It talked about how the animatronics were programmed to do straightforward shows and reply to simple things said by kids. But that's not exactly how they acted, they seemed completely alive here, Gordon thought to himself. Did the people working here just mess with the animatronics more or was this tape just old- Gordon's thoughts were cut out by the screen turning a brighter blue and a loud "BBBBBBBBBBBBBB" admitted from it, Gordon stood up to turn it off but it stopped, and the screen faded to black. The text from before popped up again,  
"Y'know the robots at this place were all the company I had for awhile, but they were a pain to talk to. Alot like video game AI, repeating things n stuff. So i messed with them, and uh, turned them epic, bro. They can actually like, remember stuff and talk to me like a person! It's a great cool. Don't you think? And they dont even have to be possessed or nothin'!" The text stopped and after a few seconds the tape stopped. So, that was sort of an answer. 

After a bit of quiet the animatronics all suddenly stood up "hello- see you tomorrow night, Gordon!" Coomer waved as the three left the room and headed to the stage, Gordon realized it was only a few minutes to 6. He sighed. The ringing went off and he headed back out, he felt like he wasn't really supposed to see those tapes.


	6. Night 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon experiences a rigged actual fnaf night.

Gordon woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He groggily sat up and looked to see who was calling. It was from his job, maybe they found out he watched the tapes? He answered the phone, "hello?" No response. He waited a few more moments before talking again "anyone there?" He waited again but got nothing so he went to hang up "sup" the person on the other end finally replied "wh- Benrey? Is that you?" "Wassup its me!" "Why are you calling me?" Gordon asked but was met with silence again. "...Benrey?" Still nothing. He decided to hang up.

He sat his phone down and decided Benrey was just trying to fuck with him. He laid back down and tried to go back to sleep.  
Hours later he woke up to his alarm. Time for the 5th night on the job.

Gordon entered the Arcade and looked around, he was a minute or two early so as expected The Science Team were on their stage. The door closing behind Gordon brought the teams' attention to him. "Hello, Gordon!" Coomer bounced up and started to walk off the stage, Bubby followed immediately but Tommy lingered for a second, looking as worried as an animatronic dog could then followed the two off the stage. "Hey guys," Gordon walked up to the three "any news for today?" He forced a smile. "There was an accident today!" Coomer said cheerfully "an 'accident'?.." Gordon's smile immediately fell. "Some dumbass decided to die in the HEV suit" Bubby crossed his arms "s-someone died?? HEV suit??" Gordon backed up a bit "don't worry M-Mr. Freeman! Work accidents happen all the time!" Tommy stepped forward a bit but he still looked nervous "the HEV suit is used to fix us when we have a Cascade! Since it usually makes us hostile they have to wear it to not look human" Tommy explained but it doesn't seem to calm Gordon down. "How did someone die in it??" Coomer and Tommy didn't reply and Bubby just shrugged. 

Gordon decided he was done with this conversation and started to head to his office, he heard multiple pairs of heavy footsteps behind him. "I wouldn't go back there if I were you," he heard Bubby call from behind him "why's that" Gordon responded. "That's where the body is." Gordon froze midway down the hallway and turned around "someone put the dead body in my office?" "Yeah that's why nobody's found it yet, idiot." He heard another voice from behind him. Benrey. He turned back around and found the crocodile standing there. "Does this have something to do with you calling me?" Benrey doesn't reply and in a blink dissapear. Gordin sighs and turns back to look at the team who are now also missing. "Wh- where'd you guys go?" He glanced around the now empty hallway and found nobody.

He decides just to head to the office anyway and just hope's he was being messed with again. Afterall Tommy and Coomer didn't agree with Bubby on it being in his office.  
He made it to the door and hesitantly stepped inside. There was no body inside the room, but there was a PlayStation 3 hooked up to a monitor. "Who brought in a PlayStation and just left it here?" Gordon mumbled to himself, but before checking out the PS he decided to check the cameras to see where the team went. Gordon found the back on their stage, but behind and around him large green and orange sparks and bolts flew around them,the threes eyes were dark aswell and they seemed to jitter. Gordon assumed this was a Resonance Cascade. But why was one happening at night? Did this have something to do with Benrey? His thoughts were cut off by the sparks stopping. The Science Teams' eyes lit up again and they started to walk off the stage. This probably meant they were coming for him. No help from Tommy this time either.

He looked through the cameras to see where the team were heading, Coomer was heading to the right side of the building, Bubby to the left, and Tommy heading to a vent. "Fuck, how am I supposed to block the vent off?" He mumbled to himself "you seal the vent obviously," a voice came from behind him. He whipped around and found Benrey sitting in his desk chair messing with a PlayStation controller "how?" "The seal vent button. Why do I gotta backseat game for you? Too dumb to figure it out yourself." Benrey replied. Gordon turned back around and found a button clear as day next to the vent in his office. How did he not see that before? He heard Tommy enter the vent and pressed the button. He checked the cameras again and found Bubby and Coomer in their individual hallways.

He looked over at the other monitors and found Benrey wasn't even playing anything on the PlayStation, just messing with the controller. He glanced over at the crocodile and found him staring back "you're bad at this game, man. You need to only pay attention to the doors 'n vents" Benrey stops messing with the controller, Gordon doesn't reply and instead checks the doors, finding Bubby and Coomer at both. He closes both doors which causes Bubby to bitch at him and Coomer just to stare. "Fuck.. last time they almost ran me put of power,," Gordon states at the screens again. Gordon turns to look at Benrey again "did you have something to do with this? You're calling it a game." "Whuh?" Benrey looks up at him again "did you have something to do with The Science Team getting fucked up?" Gordon repeats "what? No, why would I do that to me best friend?" Benrey's head tilts, Gordon puts a hand to his forehead "we aren't friends, Benrey. I don't even know you." "No I'm pretty sure we're best friends, bro." Benrey starts to fiddle with the controller, "we used to play in the mud and the sand all the time. Don't you remember?" "I think you're fucking with me." Gordon replies bluntly and checks the doors again. Coomer is gone and Bubby us not. He opens the door Coomer was at.

Gordon had both doors closed again. He quickly flipped through the cameras looking for Tommy. He doesn't notice how much powers being wasted by all this. Hes at 20 percent now and its 4 AM. Gordon hears Benrey start speaking behind him, "keep that up and you're going to run out of power soon!" It was unclear if Benrey was worried or excited. "What?" Gordon stopped flicking and checked the power "oh shit." He decides to just shut the computer off for now to try and help save power. He hears Benrey chuckle behind him "you're so fucked dude. I can't believe you can't beat night five. That's like the EASIEST night!" The crocodile sets his controller down on the desk. Gordon sighs heavily and steps back from the desk. He seeing Coomer and Bubby looking through their door windows. The sound of something walking through the vent is heard, Gordon decides just to leave the vent open. Maybe Tommy isn't trying to kill him. The power climbed down still.  
15%  
10%  
5%  
0%

The room fell into darkness. Gordon heard the doors open. He saw the glowing eyes of the four animatronics in his office. Tommy just made it into the room and was still exiting the vent. Coomer was still behind the window. Bubby was walking into the room and Benrey was standing up now. "Mr. Freeman are you in here?.." Tommy called from the vent, he seemed stuck and worried. Bubby was standing over him now, "time to pay the price you motherfuck!" Bubby bends down slightly "Wait no- what are you guys doing!?" Tommy called, panicking and trying to get out of the vent "Gordon!" Coomer called aswell. Benrey says nothing.   
Gordon feels himself get hit by something and his vision goes black.


	7. Night 6.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so long since I updated this!! this chapter is kinda short cause I remembered how long it's been so I speedran finishing it! the next one will hopefully be longer!

The room is dark, Gordon opens his eyes but nothing changes. He feels cramped, he cant move at all. He feels a searing pain in his right arm. His eyes adjust to the dark room and he can make out that he's inside a storage room with mascot heads lining shelves. 

He tries to call out for help but is met with a "shhhh" from his left side. He turns his head to try and see who's inside this room with him. He sees two glowing pin pricks of light on the far side of the room, he can see the vague silhouette of what appears to be Benrey. "You shouldn't move in that thing" he says to Gordon. Gordon pauses a moment for replying "why's that?" "Huh?" Gordon sighs "cause it'll kill you if you move too much. Didn't you read the guide?" Gordon doesn't respond, "it's probably gonna set off anyway with how much you're bleeding" Benrey looks away from him "n I don't wanna be 'ere to see that" 

"Why? thought you wanted me to suffer?" Gordon speaks shakily. "what? why would you think that" the animatronic looks at him again. "Cause you've trying to get me killed all fucking week!" Gordon yells at him, pulling himself forward a bit. He feels the mechanisms in the suit start to move and instantly becomes as still as he can. Benrey doesn't reply, instead he turns away and disappears after giving him a look that almost looks like guilt. 

Gordon stays still for what feels like hours. He hears footsteps walk towards the door to the room. his attention steps to the door. It creeks open and in steps Tommy. 

"Gordon!" the animatronic steps into the room "t-t-thank soda you're alright!" Tommy pauses in front of Gordon, looking down at him. 

"i... I'm not exactly alright" Gordon sighs. "oh, I see! you're in a spring-lock HEV suit!" Tommy leans down so he's eye level with Gordon. "dont worry, I can get you out licketly split!" Tommy attempts a cheer "just don't move okay?" "o..okay" Gordon keeps back another side. 

the animatronic leans over and inspects the suit before messing with something. Gordon starts to feel the suit unlatch, becoming less tight around him. after a little more fumbling Tommy finally talks, "okay, Gordon I'm gonna pull you out real fast, its gonna uh, its gonna be really loud though sorry," without waiting for a reply Tommy pulls Gordon out, holding him up above the suit, which starts twitching on the group with loud snaps coming from inside. 

Tommy sets Gordon down beside him once the suit stops moving "there! you're safe now!" 

The animatronic looks over to Gordon with an expression that mimics a smile, but it immediately falls once he looks at him. 

Gordon's looks down at his hand to figure out why it hurts so damn bad, he Hope's it's just a cut and nothing more. He finds his whole hand is missing, its cut off very uncleanly right below his elbow, blood new and old covers the arm. Gordon falls to the floor. 

"oh! you don't have a hand!"


End file.
